Candy Bandits
|Occupation = Mercenaries |Homebase = N/A |Voice = Cree Summer Rob Paulsen |Cameos = Operation: J.E.W.E.L.S. }} The Candy Bandits/Soldiers are mercenary thugs who serve the interests of Heinrich Von Marzipan, appearing in only two episodes. Their alligience and loyalty to her/him is unknown but Henrietta/Heinrich saw a great use for them in her/his notorious candy-hunting plots. Their attire seems to resemble that of 1940's Arabic-style military soldiers (a possible parody and combination of the Nazi soldiers and the Thuggee cultists from the Indiana Jones ''movies), with the tiny addition of confectionary-like accessories to their uniforms. Their weapons also appear to be candy-based, ranging from swords made from ''Jolly Rancher ''treats or giant candy canes to large classic suckers broken in half to resemble halberds, guns that fire lollipops or gumballs to a large tank (with which they provided for Heinrich) structured from giant sweets. Heinrich's men made their first appearance in ''Operation: J.E.W.E.L.S., when they ambushed and surrounded Numbuh 5 in a desert marketplace as Heinrich confiscated the Blurpleberry gem she had in her possession at the time. After 5 scattered her "payment" that Heinrich exchanged for the jewel, she disappeared from his sight into the crowd of children who quickly rushed for the candy. Heinrich then ordered his soldiers to search the marketplace for his rival, demanding that he see her in chains by the time of his return before driving away in his tank, not knowing that 5 had secretly stowed aboard. The soldiers last appeared in Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T. (having a more major role), when they aided Heinrich in his scheme to make a chocolate bunny from the first grade children's class pet, Mr. Fluffalopagus. The greedy child explorer forced Jessica, one of the first grade children, to lead him and his henchmen to a chocolate volcano, where he volunteered her rabbit doll (much to Jessica's horror) to test the flavor of the chocolate; this included a ritual performed by his troops through chanting and pounding on drums as the doll was lowered in the bubbling "choco-lava", turning it into solid chocolate. After the test was proven successful (as evidenced by Heinrich embracing the taste of the doll's ear), Fluffalopagus was lowered next, but the soldiers caught Numbuh 2 unknowingly interrupting the ritual (and also trying to taste the chocolate) and tried to do away with him with rocks and a machine gun. Moments later, they caught Numbuh 5 trying to release the rabbit and reared in to subdue her but were all defeated when the projectiles that fired from the machine gun at the hands of Heinrich ricocheted off a drum and struck the soldiers' heads, knocking them out. Angered by their incompetence, Heinrich declared his unconscious minions all fired and tried to do away with 5 and 2 himself, but after his apparent demise from falling into the bubbling chocolate himself, the soldiers regained consciousness and fled the volcano as it began to crumble a moment later. Appearances * Operation: J.E.W.E.L.S. (debut) * Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T. Category:Henchmen Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Code Module Improvement